


Hurtin'

by My_Dixon_Narratives



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Low Plot smut, Plot? What Plot?, Smut, Spanking, ge, only read if you are really into smut;), this is filth just for the sake of it, trashy Dixon smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Dixon_Narratives/pseuds/My_Dixon_Narratives
Summary: This is a low plot smut show for My bestie Krissy who'd been under some stress. I treat friends with filth....weird, right? lolThere isn't a fancy plot to this, it's just a bar pick-up scene and then raunchy sex.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrissyG927](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/gifts).



> I'm probably going to add to this, and I'll be posting some more of 'The Archer and the Widow' today and 'Lead Us Not Into Temptation' as well:)  
> Thanks so much for reading. Teagan xoxo
> 
> The song in this is Ava Adore by The Smashing Pumpkins.

_**Hurtin'**_

The room was dim and smoky, and Daryl Dixon was in need. He was hunting. Merle had dropped him off at one of his usual haunts, assuring him he'd get laid easy there. He was only 22 and filled with a young man's lust, an almost uncontrollable and overwhelming force. He was only going to be in town for a week tops before the next job, but while he was there, he was going to find relief or die trying.

The pipeline job he'd been on with Merle for the last couple months had been grueling. The temperature was always hovering around 100 degrees in the blazing sun, and the work had been back breaking. He and Merle only just arrived back in town early that morning and Merle was already over at Andrea's place getting drunk and laid. He couldn't quite understand his brother settling down with one woman, but he was 30, so he'd had his share of fun and wanted different things now.

Daryl hadn't so much as seen a woman for two months, but his pockets were stuffed with cash, and he was more than ready to make up for lost time. He eyed every woman in the place with predatory eyes. Daryl sat at the bar, and it looked like every woman was taken.  Couples;  everywhere he looked it was couples.

_Where the hell were all the single women?_

He needed some flesh to prey upon, long hot days and nowhere private to jerk off except occasionally in the shower was no way for a red-blooded man to live. Nothing but men as far as the eye could see for months and sharing a room with his brother, Daryl needed a woman in the worst way.

"What can I get you?"

He looked up, and a smokey hot redhead behind the bar was awaiting his drink order with her eyebrows raised.

"Jack and coke."

"You got it."

He watched as the woman in jeans and Doc Martins with a white tank top bent down to fill a glass with ice. She was medium height, curvy in all the right ways, and looked like she could throw him around a little. He had the strong urge to claim and tame her.

"You running a tab tonight?" she asked.

Daryl nodded and couldn't help the way he was eye-fucking her already.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," he smirked.

His testosterone level was sky high, and his body was craving female contact like a desperate hunger. Daryl was already picturing her bent over the bar and begging him to take her harder...he was in a bad way.

"Well, my eyes are up here, buddy," she responded with a wink.

Apparently, she had caught him staring at her ass in her dark jeans and was now busting his balls over it; he liked that. She looked about his age, not that it mattered at all to him, a woman was a woman.

"You got nice eyes. I'll look wherever you like," he pressed.

She wasn't about to stop him flirting; he was trying to get a laugh out of her if he could...that was his foot in the door.

The woman came in close and leaned her folded arms on the bar right in front of his face; he loved the cat and mouse game they were playing.

"Are you gonna cause me trouble tonight?"

"If you ask me nicely."

He got a little chuckle from her then, and maybe it wasn't a sealed deal yet, but he knew he was starting to get to her.

Merle would be telling him to " _give_ _'er_ _some line, then play hard to get, then reel her into the boat before she changes her mind."_

It seemed like sound advice from a man who got more than his fair share of pussy before hooking up steady with Andrea.

Daryl took his drink over to the jukebox and played some music before starting up a game of pool with a regular.

 _ **It's you that I adore  
** **You'll always be my whore**_  
 _**You'll be a mother to my child**_  
 _**And a child to my heart**_  
 _**We must never be apart**_  
 _**We must never be apart**_  
  
_**Lovely girl, you're the beauty in my world**_  
 **Without you, there are no reasons left to find...**

__

He kept his eye on the bar through the crowd and once or twice when she wasn't busy serving she'd look his way. Daryl finished up the game and sauntered back to the bar where she asked him if he wanted another.

"Sure. So, can I get a name out of you?"

"Kris."

"Chris like Christine?" he asked as she set the drink in front of him.

"Nope. Kris like Kristin."

"I like it. Do you want my name?"

"I already know your name."

"How?"

"I know your brother through my friend Andrea."

"Seriously? Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he chuckled, knowing that Merle was an acquired taste to most people.

"He's been a regular here for ages. Old Merle is a good shit," she grinned. "He showed me your picture a few months ago before you left on the pipeline job."

"The one from last summer?"

"That's the one. Shirtless and working on your bike," she answered.

There was something in her eyes, and he liked it, she was no pushover, but he was hoping she'd still consider giving him a shot. Daryl was aching from head to toe and Kris was the one he wanted next to him that night.

"When are you finished up here?" he asked.

She smiled as she twisted the cap off a beer for another regular sitting next to him.

"Why do you want to know?" she teased.

"Are you easily offended?" he asked in a low sexy tone that instantly caught her full attention.

"Try me."

"It's been months since I was within 5 feet of a woman. I feel like a man who's been in prison, and you look fine as hell to me. I wanna bring you home and take out all my sexual frustration on you."

She was stunned, and for just a heartbeat he thought she might slap him, but only for a heartbeat.

"I'm done at 9 pm tonight...I was just filling in for a couple hours."

Her voice had lost a little of the tough girl edge from before, and he knew he had gotten to her, that had been the plan.

Daryl looked casually down at his watch and licked his lips.

"That's only twenty minutes from now, Kris. You comin'?"

"Yes."

"Good. You won't be sorry; I promise you that."

/

Kris didn't know what the hell she was thinking, but she couldn't say no to this man. She got hit on constantly at the bar and normally the 'fuck off' attitude she employed at work would keep them at bay, but this man had taken it as a challenge.

Kris had been on the lookout for Merle's brother ever since seeing that picture, and now she was going to get the full force of his sexual tension; she couldn't wait. She served him one more drink, and they fell into a cab to his place just shortly after 9. Daryl's house was in a working class neighborhood; he owned a little place at the end of a quiet street, but he was rarely ever home.

Kris followed him up the path to the door and watched as he unlocked it and invited her inside.

"Can I get you a drink?" he asked.

"Sure."

She looked around the dim living room and had a seat on his couch as he poured her a glass of wine.

"So you've been a little hard up," she teased.

"You have no idea. I was stuck with Merle for two months and not a woman in sight."

"I'm in for a good night then I suppose," she giggled playfully.

"I'm trying not to drag you to the bedroom as we speak."

"You have a very naughty mouth on you, Daryl."

"I'm feeling naughty in every way tonight, and you're a desperate man's fantasy come to life, sweetheart."

"I'd be more than happy to help fulfill your fantasy tonight. I must admit I thought about you more than once after seeing that picture."

"Oh yeah?" he grinned.

"Take me to your bedroom, Daryl. Let's make some dreams come true."

"Damn, woman!" he groaned.

Kris took a long sip and finished off the wine in one gulp as he took her by the hand and led her up the stairs.

The room was a typical man's room with mismatched bed sheets, and a dim lamp lit next to the bed, but it smelled like his cologne and that was very sexy.

"Tell me everything you want, baby...I'll make it happen for you."

"Come here," he insisted, pulling her closer to kiss her finally.

His kiss was rough and dirty and betrayed the fiery lust he was trying to keep at bay. The kiss lingered for a minute as his greedy hands gripped her clothing and their breathing became labored.

When he finally pulled back, his eyes had turned dark with animal-like lust, and he instructed her to take off her shirt.

"Just the shirt...I'm gonna punish that pussy, but I wanna take a little time to get there."

Kris reached down to pull the tank top over her head and tossed it at him. Daryl caught the top and immediately tossed it over his shoulder as he approached her.

His hands grabbed her breasts through her silk bra, and he backed her up to the bed.

She was seated on the edge of the bed where she proceeded to lift the hem of his shirt and kiss his belly.

"Fuuuck me that's good, sweetheart."

She grinned up at him and ran her hand down the front of his jeans, over the bulge in his pants, and pulled a low growl from his lips. Daryl shucked off his shirt, and she drank in the sight of his tanned skin and toned muscular body.

"Take off your bra," he uttered, and she obliged him by reaching behind her back and undoing it nice and slow.

"Like that?" she asked.

"I fucking love it...touch them for me."

She cupped her breasts and moved in to lick a trail from his belt buckle to his navel, and he hissed, letting his head fall back for a moment. Soon his eyes were on her hands again, and she teased her fingertips over each nipple and licked her lips, insisting that she wanted him so badly it hurt.

He lay her out on the bed then and took her hands, holding them over her head and pushing her knees apart with his own. Daryl bit at her throat and his facial hair scratched her soft skin all the way to her breasts where he became more careful not to scratch her more sensitive areas. His hot mouth closed around her entire right nipple, and he sucked softly.

"You taste so fucking good," he moaned.

"Tell me everything you want, Daryl...you can have it all tonight."

Her voice was a sexy purring sound, and his dick was raging hard for her. Daryl decided to see if he could test her limits a little, he wanted to get filthy dirty.

Daryl moved his hand over her cheek and then her mouth, and she licked at his finger with her warm wet tongue. She took his hand in hers and continued to lick her way from the palm of his hand to the tips of his fingers, taking his index finger all the way to the back of her throat before pulling it out slowly.

"You're hot like fire...you know that, don't you?"

"You're pretty hot yourself."

Daryl leaned down to kiss her again, and she rested her feet on his lower back, that's what sent him over the edge. He reached under her ass with his right hand and lifted her hips up to meet his dangerously hard cock.

"Feel that?" he growled. "That's what you do to me."

"Yes...I want it, Daryl.  I'm so wet for you already," she sighed in a weakened tone.

"That's something I wanna see, feels like a hundred years since I saw a nice pussy."

"If that's what you want then you got it."

Daryl moved back to unfasten her jeans and pulled them slowly down her legs before ducking down to kiss her belly with rough open mouthed kisses. He ran his hands all over her and teased her through her damp panties.

"You're good and wet for me...that's fuckin' nice."

"I need you in me, Daryl. It'll feel so good, baby."

"I know it will...you're the hottest woman I ever touched. Now slip them panties down your legs and let Daddy see what you got for me."

Kris couldn't help but giggle at the word 'Daddy, ' from such a young man, but it was pretty hot coming from him.

"That's right...take it off for me," he moaned as he watched her panties leave the equation.

"One foot right here and one over there and just let your knees fall open for me, sweetheart."

He was so filthy with his words, and she was desperately wet and needy for him as the seconds passed.

She set her feet wide apart as instructed and eased her knees open for his viewing pleasure; he almost died right there by the looks of it.

Kris knew damn well that all pussy was nice but that hers was especially aesthetically pleasing. She had heard more than once from lovers how perfect it was and how much they wanted pictures as if she'd ever allow that with just anyone.

Daryl ran his hands up her open thighs, and soon he was teasing her breasts with one hand and fingering her slowly with the other. He never stopped looking her right in the eye as he dragged her to the flames of hell with his perfect touch.

Daryl needed her like oxygen the moment he saw her, but he was enjoying testing his own limits. Normally he'd have his face buried in her pussy by now, but he wanted everything from her, every single drop. He looked down at her face; her eyes closed and the way she was biting her bottom lip as she whined, she was perfect in every way.

When he couldn't take it anymore, he stripped off his jeans and boxers to reveal the source of his agony. To his delight, Kris was a woman who was more than eager to suck dick, and in a heartbeat, she was throwing him down on the bed and teasing her wet lips up and down his shaft.

"You gonna suck me off, sweetheart?"

"You're damn right I am, I'm just teasing you a little first."

Daryl rolled onto his side, and she moved with him, she knew what was up. Her leg was pulled over the side of his face and by the time she was taking his cock deep into her mouth he was licking the seam of her pussy from front to back. Their bodies were so close, and he clung to her thighs, pulling them wider apart to access every single inch of her succulent cunt. He moaned into her tender flesh, and she responded in kind with her mouth full of his perfect dick. He couldn't wait to fuck her brains out, but he needed to hear her cum first.

Daryl grabbed her ass with both hands hard and rolled under her to really take it home. He squirmed around a little until his arms were behind her thighs so he'd have the use of both hands along with his mouth. She kept sucking him off and it wasn't easy not to cum down her throat, but he had plans and was in complete control of his own cock. He enjoyed the view of her ass in his face and rolled his tongue all over her clit as he fingered her and soon she was riding his face nice and gentle.

"Oh my God....oh my God....Oh fuck!" she cried out.

He could feel her wetness twitching; she was right there.

"Come on now, cum for me...that's a good girl..."

She rolled her hips a few more times, and his hot tongue stayed right where she needed it as his fingers teased her g-spot just right. She came apart on his face but never stopped sucking his dick as she moaned in ecstasy. She whined and swore a blue streak of foul language as he broke her in two with his talents.

Kris was only half satisfied when she came back down from orbit, though. Now she needed his cock, and she needed it hard.

"Fuck me, Daryl...I need you to fuck me good."

Daryl smirked and leaned back against the headboard as he instructed her to ride him in reverse cowgirl.

"As you wish," she smiled.

"Condom?" he uttered.

"I'm on the pill...you clean?"

"Yep."

"Me too."

She was more than happy to please him after the bone-shaking orgasm he'd given her. She threw her leg over his thighs and sank her pussy down slowly on his thick and lengthy cock, taking him deep then letting him out about halfway. She rolled her body on him and leaned forward to give him a show as he kneaded her ass with his big strong hands.

Daryl watched as his cock disappeared repeatedly inside her gorgeous pussy, her lips hugging his cock and the wetness glistening all over them both. He'd never seen anything so hot and her full juicy ass was the stuff of wet dreams so he gave her a good hard smack that made her body clench around his dick even tighter. 

"That's fuckin' good, honey."

It was then that he held her hips still and began to fuck up into her from his reclined position. She was on all fours with his needy dick fucking up into her hard and it was all she could do not to cum again.

“You're just what I needed, Kris...I was hurtin' so bad.”

She could hardly form words as he filled her so exquisitely, all she could do was sob and whine her response.

He changed position and lay her under him next and looking up at his gorgeous face was the kind of moment dreams were made of. He took her behind her knees, holding them up and open as he rolled his hips nice and slow, claiming her body and keeping her right there.

“Grab onto the headboard,” he growled, and she obeyed him.

Her hands gripped the headboard, and he began to fuck her harder, making her full breasts rock in time. He bent down here and there to kiss the skin of her neck and breasts, and she knew she had never had a man this good before.

/

Daryl could have cum a hundred times already, but he wanted to make it last. Kris was the ultimate in terms of women, and he liked her...just being around her. They switched it up every few minutes; she'd be under him, then he'd be under her. He'd take her from the back and run his strong hand down her spine before leaving a smack on her ass cheek.

She called out his name over and over, and he loved the sound of it. A thin layer of sweat covered his entire body from exertion, and he was getting ready to let it all go.

“You ready, sweetheart...I can keep going if you need more.”

“Do not offer that to me or I'll never let you stop,” she groaned.

Daryl liked her style and laughed as he rolled over and sat back against the headboard.

“Come and take it home for me,” he winked, gesturing for her to come and ride him.

Kris was already hoping that she'd see him again after that night but  right in  that moment she just wanted to make him come apart at the seams. She threw her leg over his thighs and sank down on his dick; that exemplary sensation of his massive cock inside her was addictive, and she felt empty every time they changed position.

“Ride me, sweetheart...fix me good!”

She rocked him, and he pulled her breasts to his mouth, as his nails scratched slowly down her back. It was uncanny; they couldn't get enough of each other and seemed to be feeling the exact same way.

Kris grabbed the headboard on either side of his head and lay into him with everything she had, and he growled and panted under her.

“Fuck! That's just what I needed...you're the fuckin' cure, honey...god damn it!”

She grinned at his response and continued to fuck his lights out within the next few minutes.

When he did erupt, it was loud and primal and unapologetic. He wrapped his big arms around her waist and pulled her down to fill her with his hot cum. She felt reborn, anointed, and as if he owned her body already...it was madness.

/

Daryl couldn't even remember falling asleep and when he woke up Kris wasn't next to him. He figured she must have taken off and it surprised him, he figured she'd at least stay for a coffee.

It turned out she was in his shower when he walked in to take a leak and he peaked in on her.

“Good morning.”

“Hey, you,” she smiled as she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair.

“What are you up to today?” he asked as he took a piss and then checked his tired face in the mirror.

“Gotta go shopping, then I have photography class and then I'm working the evening...I'm pretty busy most of the time.”

“And I work away a lot,” he sighed.

This was where they'd decide what they were and where it was going. Kris looked around the shower curtain at him and her smile was warm and genuine.

“What are you looking for in your life right now?” she asked. “Honestly.”

“I'm not sure. I'm not even here most of the time, but I had a great time with you. I just can't offer you a proper relationship at the moment.”

“Maybe you could come see me at the bar the next time you're in town and we could just take it from there.”

“Really?”

“We're both busy people at the moment, but it would be a shame for this not to continue in some way, right?”

Daryl liked her maturity about it and the fact that she was so honest.

“You're something else, sweetheart. You really took good care of me last night.”

“Then don't be a stranger; maybe I can take care of you next time too,” she winked.

Daryl didn't know how it would all pan out, he'd never been a part of anything like this. Kris seemed so confident about it and as it stood it was all they could offer each other.

She left after a quick chat and a cup of coffee and he felt good about it all. Kris wasn't like other women and he knew he'd be calling on her again.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_ **^Hurtin'  - Chapter 2** _

 

Kris was tired after leaving Daryl's place in the morning, that man really knew which buttons to push. She couldn't remember a night quite that amazing in all of her life, but they had decided to keep it casual. Daryl worked for the pipefitter's union with Merle, and they stayed extremely busy until layoff season in the fall, and it was still early summer. Meanwhile, Kris was busy with work and taking a new photography course. Andrea was a photojournalist and in many ways, her mentor. They had met one day at the bar while Andrea was going through some pictures and having a beer with Merle; Andrea inspired her to pursue her love of photography.

Kris got her shopping done that morning, headed off to her class and then made it to work for her evening shift, but she was exhausted and in no mood for Merle when he walked in with his shit-eating grin.

"Well, well, well!" he boomed, and it was followed up by a hearty 'Merle' cackle.

"Shut up, Merle," she groaned.

It was obvious that he knew about her and Daryl and wanted to tease her about it a little. She loved Merle, but he took a lot of energy to deal with at times.

"So I heard the funniest thing this morning!" he continued.

"Shut up."

"I heard that a certain bartender rattled my brother's cage last night...you wouldn't happen to know anything about that now, would ya, darlin'?"

She twisted the cap off a beer and slid it across the bar to him, rolling her eyes and avoiding eye contact.

"Musta been a hell of a good time, he's grinning like a goddamn chimp," he chuckled. "Was nice of you to throw him a 'bone' like that."

"Merle!"

"Alright, alright, I'm done," he relented.

Kris decided to retaliate and leaned down and whispered directly into his ear then, it was sweet revenge.

"It was a great time incidentally. I rode your brother till his eyes rolled back in his head...but that was only after I blew his brains out...if you know what I mean."

"Damn, woman! Ewwww!"

"You asked for it, Merle," she laughed as she headed to the back for another case of beer.

/

A few weeks later Merle and Daryl were just finishing up another stretch of work and Daryl was grateful that the heat had simmered down a little. It was early August, and he was eager to get home, he was going to have a week off and hoped maybe he could see Kris again.

The road was long and winding, and it seemed to take forever to get there. Merle was driving, and Daryl looked over at his tired face wondering what his plans were.

"You gonna go straight to Andrea's place?" he asked.

"Hell yeah, I miss her like crazy these days," he sighed, taking a long sip of his coffee to stay awake.

"You two all serious now?"

"I sure hope so; I am anyway."

"I don't get it; you did pretty damn good with women before her. Why do you want to be all tied down like this?"

Merle chuckled and turned off the radio in hopes that his kid brother would actually listen.

"When you meet the right woman, you don't give a shit about being tied down, in fact, you wanna tie her down, so she won't run off and find someone else."

"You getting married or something? You told me not even that long ago that you'd never get married."

"I don't know what the plan is right this second, but I know I just wanna be with her."

"What's so special about her?"

Merle thought about it for a minute and then turned onto the last stretch of highway to get home.

"She knows all about my past, and she doesn't care. Andrea knows about all the drugs and the women and boozing it up till I'd end up in the drunk tank...and she doesn't care about that."

"So she has low standards?" Daryl chuckled.

"No. She just doesn't judge me too harshly; she believes that I changed and that I still have some value."

Daryl shut his mouth then; he was starting to get it.

"I guess that's pretty nice."

"It is. It's also nice to have a woman excited to see my face when I get back. She always makes me a nice dinner and rubs my back and then fucks me silly like I just returned from the damn war," he laughed.

"Maybe I'll see if Kris is around."

"You should."

/

Merle dropped him off at home, and he took a shower and got dressed to head out to the bar. He was just as frisky as the night that he met Kris, and he wanted her again. Daryl pulled his bike out of his little garage and headed straight to where he hoped to find her.

It felt like a long time since he'd seen her and he wondered if she still wanted to try for this casual sexual relationship, he hoped so. He was a little afraid of needing her too much, but he figured he could just break it off if it came to that.

When he walked into the bar it was quiet, it was a Thursday night and not very busy at all cause it was still early. A man was behind the counter, and he didn't see Kris anywhere, so he settled on having something to eat and a cold beer; maybe it was her night off.

"Hey, man, is Kris in tonight?"

"Nah, she's got that show for her class tonight at the gallery."

"Huh?"

"She was chosen to show some of her photos in an art show."

"Which gallery?" Daryl asked as he took a sip of his drink casually.

"The MacKenzie."

"Can anyone go?"

"I think so."

"Thanks."

Daryl ate a hearty supper of steak and potatoes and wondered what she'd think if he just turned up.

/

Daryl pulled up outside the gallery and paid his money to get in. There were endless rooms filled with photographs on the walls and a bunch of artist type people discussing them. He wondered which photos were hers and where she was until he turned a corner and almost sent her flying.

"Daryl?"

She looked stunned to see him, and he felt a little like a stalker now that he was faced with her.

"Hey, Kris."

"What are you doing here?"

She was smiling as she asked him this, so he felt better.

"I stopped by the bar to see you, and they said you were here, I thought maybe I could see your pictures."

She walked him around the gallery to see her photos, and they were amazing.

"Andrea came last night and said I have a good eye. I take that as a huge compliment coming from her," she smiled.

There were black and white photos of different people and some landscapes; crisp images that looked very artistic but confusing to him. She had also taken a photo in a huge open field just as lightning struck and it was the coolest picture he'd ever seen.

"How did you manage to take it at just the right time?" he asked.

"Patience," she giggled. "I spent hours alone in that field waiting for just the right moment, and it finally paid off."

"Was worth it, that's so cool," he praised. "I've never been very patient myself."

"Sometimes it really pays off, and you discover things you never would have if you just walked away."

He considered what she said, and it did make sense to him, it felt like she was trying to tell him something more.

"So...can I see you after this if you're not busy?"

"Sure."

/

Back at Daryl's place, he was eager to touch her. She was in a red dress and a denim jacket, but still in those Doc Martins, and it was so 'her.'

"You're a really good photographer," he smiled as he handed her a glass of white wine.

"Thank you. I'm trying my best; I don't want to work at the bar forever."

"You'll be out of there in no time. You sure do look good tonight."

Kris grinned at him from the other end of the couch.

"Is someone hurtin' again?"

"Well, it's been a while since I saw you."

"So you didn't sleep with anyone else while you were gone?" she asked.

It dawned on him then that they weren't exclusive and that he hadn't even thought of sleeping with anyone else while he was away.

"No...did you?"

"No."

Daryl wanted to get her out of her dress and lay her out on the bed, but he wanted those boots to stay on...he needed to see her naked in only those boots.

"You're firing on all cylinders tonight," he grinned. "That dress is fuckin' evil."

"You gonna show me a good time again, Daryl?"

"If it's the last thing I ever do," he growled as he moved across the couch toward her.

She never got to finish a relaxed glass of wine at his place; he was too eager for her once he got her there.

He took the glass from her and set it on the coffee table, and that was it. His mouth claimed hers, and he lay her down to cover her in his body. Daryl kissed her till he could barely breathe, his hands roaming all over her dress and then down to her bare legs.

"I gotta have you," he panted as he tried to wrestle her denim jacket off.

"Why don't we take this to the bedroom?" she suggested.

"Good idea."

The moment they entered the room, he turned on the lamp and began to kiss her neck and stripped her of the jacket. The dress had to go next, but he liked the idea of running his hands under it first to touch her.

/

He was so into it, and she loved that. Daryl was like a whirlwind of sexual energy, and it was so easy to get caught up in it. He had these sexy muscular arms and big rough work-weathered hands that made her feel dominated. He was young, she was only 2 years older, but his sexual game was that of a much older man.

She whined as his hands drifted under her dress to cup her ass with both hands as his tongue filled her needy mouth. Kris couldn't wait to feel the power of him inside her; she hadn't been able to stop thinking of the way he filled her so right.

He lifted the dress over her head then, and she stripped him of his shirt so she could take in the beauty that was his body. She slowed him down for a moment and kissed his chest and down to his belt hungrily. His hand came to rest on her cheek as she came back up and he pulled her mouth to his, kissing her dirty and rough.

Just the two of them, standing next to his bed, laying each other bare...it was perfection.

She wrestled with his belt and urged his jeans down his legs and was met with his hard, perfect cock just behind the material of his boxer briefs.

"Your body is so perfect," she moaned, kissing him and running her hands down his body to touch his ass and then grope him through his underwear.

"You got me so hard, sweetheart...I can't wait to give it all to you."

"I like you coming back," she grinned. "I missed this."

Her bra was torn from her body, and he kissed down her neck to her breasts and teased his tongue in circles around each nipple, drawing weakened moans from her.

Kris was just about to take off her boots, presuming they'd be getting on the bed next, but he stopped her.

/

"Leave them on," he growled, and then he scooped her up in only her panties and Doc Martins and lay her out on his bed.

"You're a freak, huh?" she winked.

"I been thinking of this thing with the boots every single time I jerk off," he laughed.

"OK, that's sexy."

"What?"

"Touch it for me," she teased.

"Seriously?"

"Please."

Daryl shook his head and chuckled but he obliged her for a moment, it was only fair since she had played with her own breasts for him. He slid his boxer briefs down, and she whimpered at the sight of it. Daryl loved that she was so into him. She didn't seem to be just screwing him for convenience; she seemed to really like him specifically.

Kris lay back on the bed, resting on her elbows and watched as his hand moved hypnotically up and down his own cock.

"So you think of me and my boots when you do that?" she purred.

"Yep," he hissed. "You wanna take over for me?"

"Come here."

/

He was everywhere, and she felt consumed by his energy. She jerked him off and took her time to tease him with her mouth. Kneeling at his side as he lay on the bed, she kissed his thighs and his belly and then sucked him off good and proper.

"Oh Christ!" he groaned, and his hand crept up her thigh to her panties where he stroked her through the wet silk.

Kris felt a little goofy to still have her big boots on, but Daryl was more than into it, so she gave him his way.

He got close to letting go, so he switched it up and lay her out on the bed to return the favor.

"Take off those panties, sweetheart."

She loved the way he'd give her naughty instructions; it was just another element to the sexual tryst.

She kept her eyes locked on his and lifted her ass to slide the drenched black panties down her legs.

"Gonna have to wrestle them around my boots," she laughed, and he grabbed them and ripped them off, tearing the material.

"You know I have to go home without panties now, right?" she giggled.

"Good," he grinned. "Open up now like a good girl. I want your boots resting on my back as I eat that pussy good."

"Jesus...you're mouth is so dirty," she whined.

"You just wait."

Daryl bent down and ran his huge arms under her legs as he kissed his way up her inner thigh. By the time he got to her wet lips, she was already so close that she had to hold back for fear of looking goofy. She honestly could have cum the moment he lay the first kiss on her southern lips.

His tongue moved like a wave over her most sensitive areas, drawing her to the edge and then backing off to ease her back down. His big strong fingers entered her and stroked a sweet spot deep inside her where she was controlled by his skills.

"You...oh my God, you're good!" she whimpered.

She heard a little chuckle before he went right back to it and began to flick his relaxed tongue back and forth across her erect clit. He had her honeypot so engorged in arousal that she gripped the sheets and writhed on the bed in an effort to keep herself under some control.

"You holding out on me?" he growled.

"Trying to."

Daryl wasn't having it, so he pushed her legs up and open to really bring it home. His tongue delved into her depths, and he pressed it to her entrance, making her gasp in agony.

"You want my cock, sweetheart."

"I fuckin' need it."

He shook his head 'no' and dragged his tongue left to right over her lips and clit but slow enough that her pussy twitched between each point of contact.

"Fuuuuuck me, baby!" she cried out.

"Tell me you want me," he instructed her, only letting up long enough to speak.

"Of course I do!"

"Tell me nobody pleases you the way I do."

"Nobody, baby...you're the best I ever had."

He fingered her then and closed his mouth around her clit, and she sobbed in ecstasy.

"Beg me for it."

"Please, Daryl....please give me everything you have, baby. I want you so bad it's killing me!"

Not one single word of the statement was for effect; he was burning her alive right there on the bed.

He gripped her waist then hard, and the teasing contact became ravenous French kissing all over her pussy. His tongue, pressing against her entrance, running all over her clit, and then sucking her lips into his mouth before letting them go with a little smacking sound.

She came apart, and it was loud!

"Fuck....oh yes! Oh, baby...you own me, baby!"

She was still enraptured in mid orgasm bliss when he came over her and impaled her with his sizable cock. Her heat fluttered around the intrusion so sweetly.

Her back arched and she brought her boots up onto his lower back just the way he'd imagined it.

Daryl lifted her ass up off the mattress to get deeper inside her, and she linked her boots behind his back.

"Tell me how good this feels!" he demanded.

"It's better than oxygen...you're the best there is, baby! Nobody fucks me better than you!"

/

The orgasm drifted on and on and left her with a fire inside; she needed to please him right back, so she went to work.

"You lay back, baby...it's your turn."

"Damn," he grinned as he lay back on the bed and awaited her assault.

Kris threw her leg over his hips but facing his feet so he could watch her ass and the way she was fucking him.

Daryl gripped her boots as she took him inside and he watched as his dick found it's home again. He didn't feel this good inside any other woman, and that scared him.

Still, she fucked him good and slow as he tried to hold back his flood of cum. She rocked him a little harder every few minutes until he was within inches of letting go.

He watched her breasts swing softly with each thrust of her hips, and he dug his fingernails into the leather of her boots desperately.

"On your knees!" he growled, and she was happy to submit.

He entered her rough from behind and felt her boots on either side of his calves as he fucked her hard as he could.

She dropped her chest to the mattress, and her ass was nice and high the way he liked it. Daryl gripped her waist and brought it home, calling out her name and falling under a spell that wouldn't let him lie to himself anymore.

Her nice round ass, the red hair spilled all over the bed, and the way she was begging for more...he was done.

Daryl pulled out just fast enough to pour hot cum all over her sweet ass, and it was the stuff of wet dreams.

"Oh for fuck sakes! You gonna be the death of me, woman!" he growled.

/

Daryl listened to her breathing softly for over an hour. She was deeply sleeping in his arms in no time, but he was still curling her hair around his finger and thinking.

This was the kind of sex that required thought cause he knew it couldn't be this way with anyone else. It felt like he was getting entangled, it freaked him out.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

_ **^Hurtin'  - Chapter 3** _

 

Kris rolled over in bed and ran her hands over the sheets, but Daryl wasn't there.

She did find a piece of paper, though.

 

_**Just ran to the store. Back in a bit.** _

 

She got up and took a shower and wondered what he had to run out for so early. When he did return it was only coffee creamer, and he was acting a little off.

"Hey you," she grinned when he came to sit next to her on the couch and handed her a coffee.

"Hey."

"You alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine...I'm busy all day today, so I can't hang out."

"Oh. That's fine. Maybe I'll see you sometime before you go back to work."

"Maybe."

He was so cold, and she had a feeling that whatever it was between them was just over.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I'm just super tired. I'm just gonna crash today."

Kris got up and grabbed her purse from next to the couch and leaned in to kiss him softly.

"I thought you said you were busy all day?"

"I..."

"It's OK, Daryl. I get it."

"I just need to think, that's all."

"Daryl, it's OK. You didn't make me any promises."

"I'll call you later."

"Sure. Have a good day," she smiled.

Daryl walked her to the door and insisted that's he had a good time the night before.

"Me too," she said. "It was great while it lasted."

/

The next day, Daryl got a call for a few days of work and jumped at the chance to get away.

He asked Merle if he wanted to come along for the extra money, but he said he'd rather stay back with Andrea for a few more days.

"Thought you might wanna hang out with Kris a little longer," Merle teased.

"Nah...I need some space."

"What the hell for?"

"Cause I don't wanna turn into you," he laughed.

"What's wrong with me?"

"You're Andrea's puppy dog, Merle. She says she wants you to stay home longer and you just do anything she says. She's great, but she's holding all the cards with you."

"You're a fool, Daryl."

"Whatever?"

"I know you missed Kris while we were away. You can lie to yourself all you like, but you can't lie to me cause I know you too damn well."

"All this relationship shit makes you weak, Merle, and just look at mom and dad, marriage is bullshit."

"Kris is a special woman, Daryl."

"I know."

"So don't hurt her if you can help it."

/

Daryl put in a long day at the work site out of town and was completely exhausted when he got back to his hotel room. He dug through his backpack to find a clean change of clothes and pulled out a handful of clothing he'd grabbed from his bedroom floor before taking off.

Daryl looked down at the clothing and spotted her ripped black panties and groaned. An image of her in only those boots filled his mind, and he sighed heavily. There was only one way to get her out of his mind; he needed to find someone else to fuck. He needed to prove to himself that she was just another woman.

Daryl pulled on a clean t-shirt and jeans after a quick shower and was out the door in a whirlwind of frustration.

/

The bar he found was a dive, and he drank one beer after another in an effort to get his mind free of her. He was approached within the hour by a woman in a miniskirt and a tube top, she looked vaguely like a prostitute, but she would do just fine.

"I'm Candy," she giggled.

"For real?"

"What?"

"Your parents actually named you Candy?" he scoffed.

"What's wrong with that?" she shot back.

"It's a stripper name," he laughed.

He was being a dick, but he was starting to think maybe he was a dick after all, so it fit.

"It's actually Candace...but my mom always called me Candy as a pet name," she answered.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's OK."

She started to walk away, but he wanted to make up for it, so he offered to buy her a drink.

"I'm not too much of a stripper for you?" she scowled.

"Hey, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it; I just had a rough day. Come on."

The girl sat down next to him then, and he bought her some fruit flavored girly drink. Kris drank white wine.

The conversation was mind-numbing; she discussed her friend's drama for twenty minutes as if he knew any of these people and would care who called who what.

"You wanna go find a room?" he asked when he couldn't bear pretending to listen anymore.

"Sure!" she giggled. "I'll be right back."

She went off to the bathroom, and he paid the tab, wondering what Kris was up to and wishing he wasn't where he was.

Daryl took Candy to an even cheaper motel than the place he was staying at for work, one that charged hourly rates.

"You're cute," she purred as she grabbed him hard and licked his neck.

"Uh...thanks."

He tried to run his fingers through her hair, but she had extensions, so he gave up on it. Candy shoved her hand down his pants and scratched his dick with her fake nails, making him cry out in pain.

"Fuck me!" he winced. "Just gimme a minute, I'm gonna check I ain't bleeding."

"Sorry," she giggled. "It was an accident."

Daryl lay his hands on the bathroom counter and looked up at his face in the mirror. He had to get the hell out of there.

 

Daryl was terrified of relationships after witnessing the mess of a marriage his parent's had. They were oil and water and hated each other, but they took some sick pride in staying together despite the hell that they gave each other. That's when Daryl learned that commitment meant staying even when it was wrong and losing all of your freedom. His parents claimed that they had been happy in the beginning and very much in love and Daryl just didn't get how they ended up the way they did if that was true. It was hard for Daryl to trust the whole concept of love. Still, he didn't want to be with anyone but Kris.

He made a piss poor excuse about having a sick stomach and left Candy in the cheap motel room alone.

"I'm really sorry, honey," he said as he grabbed his coat.

"Is it me?" she asked.

"No, honey, it's me. You're great."

She smiled like she believed every word and he kissed her cheek before heading back to his hotel for the night.

/

The job lasted two more days, and when he got back into town, he went straight over to Merle's place for a chat.

"Hey there, brother!" Merle grinned. "How's it going?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"I think I wanna be with Kris."

Merle sighed and then told him to have a seat.

"You might be too late for something like that."

"What?"

"A regular at the bar who works with Andrea asked her on a date. She mentioned it to me, kinda like she was asking if you'd care and I didn't know what to say."

"Why didn't you tell her not to?"

"Why didn't you? The last I heard you brushed her off and didn't call her back! I don't want her getting her hopes up about you, Daryl. If she finds someone who isn't shit scared to love her then she should go for it, don't you think?"

"Shut up!"

Merle sighed and shook his head.

"You didn't wanna get tied down and you ain't."

"Shut up," Daryl muttered. "Who is she going out with, and when?"

"It's a guy called Tyreese; he's a photo editor at Andrea's work. He's a nice guy."

"God damn it!" Daryl groaned. "I gotta go find her."

"Good luck. I think you hurt her feelings."

"I'm an idiot."

"Just go try and make it right, Daryl."

/

Daryl got on his bike and took to the streets, but it was hopeless. Kris wasn't at home; she wasn't at the bar...it was like she had disappeared and he had nobody to blame but himself.

Daryl sat down at the bar where he'd met her and pictured Kris with another man. He kicked himself as he drank himself into a stupor and tried really hard not to think of her face, that red hair, her perfect body in only those boots and the picture of the lightning strike she had waited hours for...

 

_**"How did you manage to take it at just the right time?"**_

_**"Patience, I spent hours alone in that field waiting for just the right moment, and it finally paid off."** _

_**"Was worth it, that's so cool. I've never been very patient myself."** _

_**"Sometimes it really pays off, and you discover things you never would have if you just walked away."** _

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just posting this before I go on holiday. I'll post a few chapters of The Archer and The Widow while I'm away but I wanted to get this posted cause it's just short. (only 5 chapters)  
> Thanks for reading! Teagan xoxo  
> p.s. Check Daryl's mad poetry skills. lol I purposely made it sound like the beginnings of the cheesiest poem ever.

_ **^Hurtin' 4** _

Daryl left the bar and knew he couldn't ride his bike home so he decided that a long walk would probably do him good. By the time he got home, he might be so tired he could actually sleep.

He had screwed things up with Kris and Merle had seen it all coming, he had warned him. Watching the nightmare that was his parent's relationship had scarred him, and it had scarred Merle as well, so it made sense that he understood. Merle had spent years hiding from commitment, moving from one sexual tryst to the next and drinking or drugging his days away. He'd only been clean a couple of months when he met Andrea and nothing he told her about himself scared her away; she was head over heels for Merle no matter what.

Daryl didn't trust it at first; how could anyone actually love someone with such a flawed past? He loved Merle, but he was his only brother so he always would. Why would Andrea go after a man with so many issues and not just pick someone else? And then he remembered a short conversation he'd had with her when Merle first started dating her.

“ _ **So, what makes a woman like you settle on a goof like my brother?**_ _ **”**_

“ _ **I just feel happy when we're together.**_ _ **”**_

“ _ **That's it?**_ _ **”**_

“ _ **It's that, and a hundred little things. He sings me to sleep sometimes when he's had a few too many and writes me love poems all the time. He's special.**_ _ **”**_

“ _ **Poems?**_ _ **”**_

“ _ **Yep, they're really good actually. I'm saving them all in a shoe box.**_ _ **”**_

“ _ **I don't get it, but he looks happy too.**_ _ **”**_

“ _ **Merle isn't perfect, but neither am I. He's just good to me, and I'm good to him, and we're happy, that's all there is to it...I don't think there needs to be any more than that.**_ _ **”**_

Daryl walked down Main Street, and it began to rain heavily, it was so appropriate. It really came down, and he ducked under the awning of a store to wait it out and have a smoke. He looked into the window of a little Italian restaurant when the golden light of candles pulled his eyes, and there she was.

She was seated across the table from a good-looking guy with broad shoulders and a nice smile; she was smiling too. This is what he should have done; he should have taken her for a nice dinner somewhere cause she deserved that. Daryl had only been looking for great sex, and he'd gotten it, but he could have had so much more. Now here was this man, who was smart enough to want all the things he hadn't tried for. He couldn't stop staring at the two of them, and he noticed she wasn't wearing her boots, she was wearing sandals.

Daryl decided to talk to her, drunk as he was it was the worst decision he could have made, but he didn't care. He shook the water from his hair and coat and pulled open the door of the restaurant. Walking to her table, he realized it was a huge mistake, but she had already seen him and was frowning in confusion.

“Daryl?”

“Hey...fancy seeing you here,” he fumbled.

“Tyreese, will you please excuse me for a moment?” she winced.

“Of course,” he nodded.

Kris got up and took Daryl by the elbow to walk back to the entryway.

“What are you doing here? Have you been drinking?”

“A little...I just saw you through the window when I was walking home, and I wanted to talk to you.”

“About what?”

“Us.”

“Us?” she exclaimed. “I know we didn't make any promises to each other but...you just walked out on me last time and you were so cold to me.”

“I didn't mean to be like that, Kris...I was just confused.”

“Daryl, I've been thinking about this whole thing and...it's too hard for me to just sleep with you and then have you leave for weeks at a time without so much as a phone call.”

“You're breaking up with me? For this guy?”

Daryl was tipsy and prone to fits of jealousy, overly emotional outbursts, and whining.

“We weren't going out, Daryl.”

“So that's it, you're done with me?”

“You were done with me! What was I supposed to do, just sit around and wait for you to want more than my body?”

She looked around and was embarrassed by the tiff they were having in public and knew she'd have to get back to the table soon; she didn't want to be rude to Tyreese.

“I missed you, Kris.”

“I missed you too, and I was so excited when you turned up at the gallery to see me...I thought it was something more then. I thought...that maybe we'd give it a real try.”

“We still could.”

“You rejected me, Daryl, I felt like shit for weeks!”

“I'm sorry, Kris.”

“I never pressured you into anything, I wasn't trying to marry you, but I thought we could at least treat each other like human beings. You treated me like trash that morning.”

“Lemme make it up to you,” he pleaded.

“I have to go back to the table right now, and you're drunk as a skunk. If you really want to make it up to me, then try this conversation again without the liquid courage.”

“So you're just going back to this guy? Are you going home with him?”

“No, Daryl, I'm not going home with him, but I'm also not going to be rude and walk out on him...I have to go.”

He sighed and knew she was slipping through his fingers.

/

“Merle, hey.”

Daryl woke up late with a screaming headache, and he needed advice. It was still ugly and pouring rain, and it fit the way he was feeling so well.

“Hey, brother.”

“It didn't work out. I showed up at the restaurant where she was with this asshole, and I tried to talk to her, but I think she's done with me,” he sighed.

Daryl's head was pounding from the hangover, and he was dying of thirst.

“Tyreese is a pretty awesome guy actually.”

“I'm sure he is, I'm just pissed off at myself,” he groaned as he began to hunt for Tylenol.

“So what did she say exactly?” Merle pressed.

“She said to try talking to her again when I'm sober.”

“You showed up on her date drunk?”

“I was upset.”

“Daryl, have a long hard think about what you really want her to know and go talk to her. This is probably the only chance you'll get.”

“What the hell do I say to her though?”

“Explain yourself. Do you even know why you walked out?”

“Cause I'm a chicken-shit who's afraid of commitment cause the only example I ever saw of marriage was mom and dad and they're a fuckin' mess.”

“Tell her that then, be honest with her, and for cryin' out loud, try a little romance.”

“I don't write poems like you, you sappy fucker,” he teased.

“Hey, my poems could get a man off death row. Never underestimate the power of some carefully chosen words, little brother.”

“Maybe I'll give it a shot, where does she live anyway? She always came back to my place, so I don't even know where to find her.”

/

Kris had a great time with Tyreese, and he had driven her home with the plan to call her back by the weekend. She kissed him goodbye, and he was truly gorgeous, but there was no fire.

She had heard that passion grew sometimes and so she was more than willing to try again; she was a patient woman. Maybe passion that developed over time would be stronger than the earth shattering lust of being with Daryl.

They hadn't made promises, in fact, they had almost promised to not try for a real relationship, so she felt like she had no right to be upset, and yet she was. He had been unnecessarily cold to her when she hadn't even pushed him. He had seemed desperate to possess her and then desperate to get away from her and that had been painful.

Kris spent the morning sipping tea in the bay window of her apartment and watched the rain slide slowly down the glass like tears down a cheek. She hadn't heard from him all morning and was starting to believe it was really over.

She watched as a man in a black coat crossed the street and a car that passed just missed splashing him in puddle water. The man was walking fast but then stopped on the sidewalk outside her building. When he looked up, she could see that it was Daryl and she smiled, despite all the pain and the disappointment, he was the only one she wanted to see.

He called up to her when he caught sight of her in the window, and she wondered why the hell he wasn't just buzzing her apartment. Kris opened the window and hollered down to him to come inside.

“I need to say something first.”

“You're getting drenched.”

“I deserve that.”

“Daryl-”

“Just hear me out.”

“Hurry! You're gonna catch pneumonia!” she grinned.

People were passing on the street below, and he looked left and right before beginning, his hair dripping constant rain and his clothes completely saturated.

“I just wanted your body at first. I was lonely and horny-”

“Jesus! Daryl, shhh!” she exclaimed.

“I'm gonna be totally honest, and I don't care who knows it.”

She sighed and shook her head but told him to carry on then.

“We were like fire and kerosene together, and I never felt anything like the way it was with you. It was amazing to me, but it also scared the hell outta me. I was thinking of you all the time when I was away, and I thought it was making me weak.”

People were stopping to watch on the street, and she felt bad for him, pouring out his heart in the pouring rain.

“Come inside, Daryl!”

“I gotta finish this. All I ever saw of love growing up was my parents, and they hate each other. They still talk about being married for years, like it's some big accomplishment, but it's bullshit cause they treat each other like shit. I just didn't believe in love, but I see what Merle has with Andrea, and I want that with you.”

“You really mean that? If you walked out again, I think it would break me, Daryl.”

“That's what I want, and I'll never walk out again. I got something else here...”

Daryl fumbled around and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket.

“What is it?” she called, wondering what the hell he was thinking.

“A poem.”

“What?”

“Merle said to write a poem, so here goes. There's a billion stars in the sky, and as long as they are burnin' I'll want to be with you...”

The wind was blowing the paper around, and he was trying to keep it steady and somewhat dry, it was painful to watch.

“As long as the ocean...uh...fuck! It's kinda hard to read it now,” he winced.

“Daryl, just come inside!” she pleaded.

“And the mountains...damn it! It's all fucking wet now!” he groaned.

He looked up at her through his wet hair with the soggy paper in his hands, the ink smeared on the page and she loved him.

Kris ran out the door of her suite, down the stairs to the front door and out onto the street.

“Don't, honey. The rain is pretty cold.”

“Shut up,” she insisted, taking him in her arms and kissing him hard and fast.

He dropped the paper onto the sidewalk and lifted her up into his arms; if this was being trapped, then he wanted it all.

A small group of people stood a few feet away, and a couple of them clapped; it was madness, but it was honest and beautiful.

  
  


  
  
  


 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There!!! all caught up except for The Archer and The Widow! Ready for vacation time! lol  
> More like 4 days in a camper from 1984 with a man and two kids...yay!

_ **^Hurtin' 5** _

Daryl was soaked through and shivering in her arms as they burst through the door and up the two flights of stairs to her suite, not letting go even once. Her clothing soaked up the rain from his, and an imprint of where they touched made her clothing darker in those places.

"You're so cold," she winced.

"I missed you," he panted.

He didn't really care about being cold. Daryl was just excited that she was in his arms and not Tyreese's.

Kris pulled him to the bedroom and began to wrestle his clothing from his body. His jeans and shirt were heavy with rain, and his body was clammy and cool.

"You need to warm up, baby."

He really liked her calling him baby, especially since he had almost lost her.

"What do you propose?" he asked.

"A bath?"

"You gonna give me a bath, mommy?"

"Hey, I'm only two years older than you. Cut that out!"

"I'm just teasing, I didn't even know you were older than me," he laughed.

Soon she had the water running in her en suite bathroom, and they were stripping naked before each other.

"I'm sorry I acted like such an asshole," he panted as he pulled her down into the running water.

"It's OK...it's all good now," she insisted, climbing over him in the tub and kissing him hard.

Daryl felt her grinding her wet pussy all over his upper thigh, and it was so evil, but also so good. He was hard as hell and couldn't wait to get inside her, but it was heaven. Her breasts in his face, the feel of her warm wet skin all over him, he was home.

Daryl reached down to slip his hand between her body and his thigh to touch her and drew a whimper from her that made him ache. She mounted him then and moved her slippery lips back to front over his hard cock like a she-devil; she owned him.

"Oh fuck me, that's right," he groaned clutching her hips and rocking her as his mouth fought to get back to hers.

Looking down, he could clearly see her womanhood caressing his dick and moving in a cyclical rhythm that made his mind go blank. It was comparable to any amazing blow job, and he had the added benefit of being within reach of her perfect tits.

"You're so damn hot, sweetheart....I want you on the bed...I gotta taste you."

"You all warmed up, baby?" she grinned.

"I'm burning alive, woman!"

/

Back on the bed, he told her to sit on the edge, and she happily obeyed. Daryl knelt down on the ground at her feet, and she watched as he kissed her knees softly and slowly.

"I was so scared to need you..." he uttered in a low voice as he spread her legs. "I'm not afraid anymore."

She lay her hands on the quilt behind her to stay sitting upright, and he licked his way to her pussy. Daryl wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his mouth in her velvet warmth.

Kris watched as his tongue moved in a perfect wave over her clit and she began to tremble with impending release. His beautiful face as he closed his eyes and let his primal masculine oral abilities shine through left her completely submissive to him.

Daryl brought his hands up between her open thighs and drifted his fingertips over both nipples until she could feel it brewing up to overtake her.

"I want to cum with you inside me," she whimpered.

"Come on then," he grinned, urging her down off the edge of the bed and onto his lap where she straddled his hips.

She could feel him enter her inch by intoxicating inch as she lowered herself down on him and there was nothing in the world like it. Daryl's cock was the stuff of erotic fantasy, perfect in length and girth and attached to the most good-looking man she'd ever seen.

Kris rode him steady, and he pulled her breasts to his mouth firmly with his hands on her back. It was right there, and she just had to tackle it, the orgasm of a lifetime was teasing her, but she was fast. She clung to his head as he sucked her nipples, one after the other like a ravenous infant and it hit her like a bolt of lightning.

There were no words then, just blinding white light behind her eyelids and heaven flowing throughout her entire body.

Her back arched and he dug his fingers into her ass cheeks as he flipped her over onto her back and drove into her with a vengeance.

"Am I everything you need?" he growled.

"Everything....you're everything, baby."

Daryl grabbed her behind the knees, pulling her legs up to rest on his shoulders, and drove into her as hard as he could, it was just never enough with her. Kris raised her arms over her head, and Daryl watched as her breasts rocked with the motion of his thrusting, it was one of those perfect sights a man never forgets.

"Cum for me, Daryl...I wanna hear you fall apart for me."

Her voice was a provocative, breathy, sensual instruction and he obeyed her.

"God damn it! Oooooh fuuuuck yeah..."

He collapsed on her, and she felt his sweaty forehead against her neck as a satisfied grin spread across her face.

"Happy, baby?"

All he could do was nod and pant, and she loved it.

/

The rain was still pouring outside, and thunder rolled across the sky as he pulled the quilt up over them both.

"What if I'm still not sure about marriage and stuff like that?" he broached.

"You're 22, Daryl, and I'm only 24...you don't have to be sure about anything."

"So what do we do?"

"Maybe we could just start with being exclusive together."

"That's what I want...I still keep picturing you on a date with that guy, and it makes me crazy."

"It's enough for me if you're just with me, we have the rest of our lives ahead of us, and there's no rush."

"You're the coolest woman around; you know that?"

"I know."

"I just wanna see where this goes and I want you all to myself," he sighed.

"Sounds good to me."

"Me too, honey...me too," he yawned, pulling her in tight against him and closing his eyes.

Daryl was finally at peace with commitment if it meant that Kris was his.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


 


End file.
